Lorelei (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Lorelei is an Asgardian with the power to enslave the wills of men through the sound of her voice. She was previously imprisoned in Asgard, and a collar placed around her neck to prevent her from speaking. When the Dark Elves attacked Asgard, she was able to escape her prison and make her way to Earth through one of Loki's hidden portals. Lorelei arrived in Death Valley, California, and took control of newly wed Jimmy McKenzie. He took her into Nevada, where she took the Dogs of Hell motorcycle club under her spell. The bikers took Lorelei to their hangout, a bar in the Nevada desert, where she amassed a small army of enthralled bikers and Nevada State Troopers. Her servants committed robberies throughout the area, hitting jewellery stores and gun stores to outfit her growing army. Lorelei's actions caught the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D., who sent out a team led by Phil Coulson, further aided by the Asgardian warrior Sif. Although she lost all of her servants in the ensuing battle, she took one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents, Grant Ward into her spell, and the pair rode away from the bar to Las Vegas. When Coulson had her hotel room in Caesars Palace raided, Lorelei and Ward infiltrated his plane, taking scientist Leo Fitz under her spell as well. As no one knew she was on the plane, or that Fitz was under Lorelei's control, he tricked Sif and locked her in the Cage. From there she was ejected through the dorsal airlock. Although the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on board tried to stop her, Lorelei made her way to the Cage to retrieve Sif's sword and the collar that made her powerless. However, Sif had been clinging to the outside of the plane, and after re-entering the Cage, fought Lorelei to a standstill, ultimately holding her nemesis with her sword to her neck. Refusing to go back to prison, Lorelei attempted to goad Sif into killing her by reminding her of how she took pleasure in using Sif's former lover, only for Sif to place the collar around her neck. Silenced, Lorelei's spell over Ward and Fitz was broken. Per Odin's (most likely actually Loki in disguise ) orders, Sif took Lorelei back to Asgard alive. Following the destruction of Asgard , her current status and whereabouts are unknown. | Powers = * Will Domination: Lorelei has a hypnotic power to enslave the wills of men. She does so primarily with verbal suggestion, but strong-willed men can resist the effect until she can reinforce her voice with a physical touch. Enthralled men retain all of their knowledge and skills, but their goals change to reflect their utter devotion to Lorelei. Women are reported to be completely unaffected by Lorelei's spell. Superhuman Strength: Lorelei has a level of strength consistent with an Asgardian woman her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Superhuman Durability: Lorelei's bones, and skin and muscle tissues, are tougher than those of a human being, contributing to a proportionately greater mass and high physical durability. Superhuman Longevity: Lorelei has a lifespan far longer than that of a human being. While not truly immortal, she is known to have attained a villainous reputation six centuries prior to her brush with S.H.I.E.L.D. and will have lived for hundreds of years before that. | Abilities = Lorelei is a skilled swordswoman, not good enough to beat Sif, but good enough to hold her off for while. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lorelei's lust for wealth and power, and the need to maintain a group of men whose actions tend towards the irrational, makes her very indiscreet. She can seldom remain hidden for long before her nature gets the better of her and she (or her thralls) betrays her own presence. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Elena Satine portrays Lorelei in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "T.A.H.I.T.I." and "Yes Men." | Trivia = * Elena Satine would later portray Sonya Simonson in The Gifted. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2014 Character Debuts Category:Mind Control